


Magically Drawn

by mysterysiria



Series: Stiles Stilinski One-shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterysiria/pseuds/mysterysiria
Summary: Tumblr User Requested: Hello, I was wondering if I can request a Stiles Stilinski imagine where he’s been dating the reader for a long time and the reader is a sorcerer. One night, the Dread Doctors attack and Stiles get injured to which leads the reader to unleash their magic to a very dangerous extent to protect Stiles.





	Magically Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> This a one-shot.

It’s sunny in Beacon Hills but the things happening in town are just the exact opposite. The Dread Doctors are dangerous, repugnant, and unmerciful. So far, no failed chimera has survived from them yet. This brings you to this current moment. You’re worried for everybody. Everybody in the pack is risking their very lives just to save those who couldn’t defend themselves.

You play with the blue beam coming out of your palm. You know you haven’t shown the pack yet of your true abilities. What you can do as a sorcerer. The pack, your very friends haven’t even seen this blue beam coming out of your palms before. All they know is that you can make potions and cast spells with your magic wand, which disguises as a normal pen. But they don’t know the worlds you’ve been to. The kinds of other supernatural beings you’ve defeated, and ones you fought alongside with. Not even Stiles knows much about it. Stiles.

You look at him standing, talking with his dad in the Sheriff’s office. While you, being completely unattended and unnoticed in the lobby, think about everything all at once. The past, the present, and the scariest - the future. Stiles is trying to tell his dad about the Dread Doctors because all those kids’ deaths are yet unexplained. Then it dawns on you. Stiles is human. His life could end in a matter of minutes just after one fatal shot…or hit. Whatever it is, it scares you. Although he’s not like any of you - a werewolf, a banshee, or a sorcerer like you, Stiles still shines brighter to you than everyone else. He’s restless, brilliant, and gritty. No wonder you fell in love with him.

You’ve been with him since your freshman year. And he hasn’t quite changed a lot, except after he was possessed by the Nogitsune. But before all of that, your relationship with Stiles existed and thrived in simpler times, when he constantly worried about taking care of his dad, and sometimes you would just stay over and help out. Both your and his parents never had problems with this because you two are smart kids and always had a mature relationship even when Stiles acts like a kid most of the time.

*Flashback*

You and Stiles were laid on his bedroom floor just after dinner. Your heads beside each other but facing opposite walls. It’s one of those nights when Stiles just allowed himself to shut up and think. And he loved being quiet with you. Your presence always made him calmer than usual.

“You know, I always thought sorcery was an obsolete thing. Like dinosaurs,” He said without looking at you. You smiled at this thought and said, “Dinosaurs are extinct, Stiles. Sorcery and magic aren’t.”

“Magic,” He said to himself and then turns his head to face yours. “Are you sure you didn’t cast any spells to make me fall in love with you? ‘Cause I’d totally believe it.” Though you’re the sorcerer, you always felt like you were the one under a spell, wrapped around Stiles’ little twitchy finger.

“You mean you’d only fall in love with me if you were actually under a spell?” Stiles realized his mistake in his attempt to be cheesy and turns his body around, his elbows resting on the floor. He looks at you intently.

“OK, that came out wrong. Come here, let me look at you.” He sat up quickly and guided you to sit on the floor too. With the sincerest eyes, he glued his gaze on you. “I just know sorcery in Harry Potter. But with you, even when we’re just laying here, doing nothing, it always feels like magic.” His eyes started trailing down as his thoughts searched their way to his mouth. “I can’t explain it. But all I know is that…you’re amazing. Things are always better when you’re around.”

Sparks went flying between you two when you brought your lips pressing into his. Gently, but passionate enough to get him to stop talking.

Where are those moments now? They almost never happen anymore. Not lately. Not for a long while. Not when every day seems like time’s running out and there’s never a time to enjoy little “normal” moments.

Suddenly, your attention shifts to the door creaking open in front of you. Stiles and his dad have finished talking. He opens the door for Stiles and looks at you the moment he noticed you sitting there. You’re used to Noah looking worried especially when he’s at work. But this time, he looks at you with that anxious expression that he may be trying to hide from his son, or from everyone in the station. You tell him you’re anxious too with just one acknowledging look at him. And he knows you’re handling the anxiety better than he is. You press your lips together, attempting to draw a smile for the both of them.

“You two, be careful,” Noah says and nods at you and Stiles goodbye. Stiles grabs your hand and the both of you head out of the station. Your plan was to go to Scott’s house for a pack meeting. The not-so-new kid Theo volunteered to help out. Stiles never liked him. Never trusted him. At this point, you’re the only one Stiles trusts. Your hand stays intertwined with his inside his Jeep. He likes holding your hand while driving because it makes him feel secure. You gladly keep your hand in his. You realize…there still are small moments like this. Tiny gestures but ever compelling for hope in such a dreary time.

Just when the sun has set, you and Stiles reach the empty highway. As if you were on a scary movie, his Jeep ‘decides’ to die in the middle of the road, basically delaying your plan of action. You call Scott to let him know what happened, and that you could get stuck on the road for a while. Stiles lets you hold your phone for a flashlight while he attempts to fix everything with his duct tape. 

“I think I know a spell for this,” You tell him with a smile.

“You’re kidding,” Stiles says with his eyes fixed on the hood of the Jeep. You just shake your head and don’t say anything because you’re not kidding at all. You’re looking for the right words in your head. Stiles turns his head to you, his arms resting on the edge of the hood. “You’re not kidding?” His eyes light up as he asks you. You cast your spell without warning, whisking your wand towards the hood.

“A hook, a band,

mend this machine 

like a helping hand.”

Your wand zaps a glowing yellow light to the machine of Stiles’ Jeep and fixes the problem instantly. Stiles watches the whole thing happen in a few seconds and his face lights up in amazement, for magic literally just happened before him.

“You are a genius. Oh my god. Why didn’t you ever try fixing my Jeep with your magic before, babe?”

“Well, this is an emergency.”

“And those weren’t?”

“You know that’s not what I meant. It’s just that, we’re actually running out of time here, Stiles.” His facial expression suddenly darkens as he looks at something from a distance behind you. You turn around and all of a sudden the world feels like it’s slowing down. Of course. It’s the Dread Doctors. They’re lit by the Stiles’ headlights and they may be walking slowly but they skip a few steps, fading in and out of the horizon, closing in on you and him. Stiles walks from behind you and stands in front of you, his hand holding your arm, keeping you behind him.

“Stiles, we should just leave. There’s still time.”

“No. They’ll still catch up to us. They always know where we are.”

“Stiles…this is stupid. Your Jeep is fine, you can drive fast.” You bring your hands over his shoulders, pulling him away. “Come on.” He doesn’t say anything and his eyes are trained on the doctors. You know he doesn’t have anything to fight them with, but then you realize he does when you see he’s holding his metal baseball bat in his other hand. He’s stupidly ready to die at this moment when you both know you could still run. Your mind is racing between decisions but it’s too late before you could think of something.

Stiles is blown a punch in the stomach by one of the doctors in the quick second he appears right in front of Stiles. The doctor disappears right after hitting Stiles, probably being cautious of you. Stiles grunts in pain and falls on his knees. You instinctively help him, holding him so he doesn’t fall hard. You call out his name. Fear coming out of your voice. Here it is. The moment you’ve been terrified of happening. Quickly, that fear changes to anger so you stand up. You draw your breaths deeper. Eyes meeting the doctors’ abominable masks. 

You spread your arms in your sides, opening your palms as you summon all the magic you’ve kept hidden all these years. The one that hides inside your heart, connected to the very nature that surrounds you. Your heartbeat may be rising from the adrenaline but you’ve never felt calmer. The thought of Stiles dying in the hands of the Dread Doctors is unacceptable. He was punched in the stomach, but who knows what they do next?

Inside your mind, your heart, and every fiber of your being, you silently conjure every power of magic you’ve ever acquired. Even the dark ones. You search for them from your deepest self.

Your mother always told you to keep your magic controlled. She put you in a realm between time and reality so you could harness your powers. It wasn’t about the spells or potions. It was about your temperament. Your ability to separate your emotions from your magic, because as a sorcerer, those two are closely intertwined in your being. You spent five years in that place; but only five days in Earth’s time. It closely resembled the outer space - an endless space of matter. It bore the sounds you’ve never heard of before. And walking around that place seemed pointless. That realm had no walls, but its space led to nowhere either.

You had no choice but to muster every patience you had. Your powers only went back to you when you cast it on something because there was nothing there except you. You learned how it felt like to be wounded by your own magic. That realm worked like a mirror. It mirrored every sorcerer’s bad habits and behavior. Every sorcerer came out a better one. Stronger and more controlled of their powers. No longer egocentric and conceited. No longer abusive of his or her powers. Ever since then, you barely get angry. You stopped raising your voice unnecessarily. Patience has become one of your strongest virtues.

You no longer feel vulnerable. No longer screaming Stiles’ name. The time seems to slow down for you as all your known powers, all the levels of lights, thrusts of thunder, fire, and the sun’s energy, all becoming subliminal in your nerves, just waiting for you to release them with force. 

You take a small moment to look at Stiles and realize the punch was too hard that he spat out blood. He looks at you with scared eyes, not knowing what to do anymore. You know what you’re about to do is dangerous and could cause harm up to a hundred yards away. But you waste no time thinking of who or what else could get hurt upon your wrath. 

“You have no place in this world.” Your voice echoes deeply in the surroundings, bringing the loudest decibels to pound on the atmosphere and the ground. 

In a speed of light, you bring forth your powers out of your hands, shining white orbs come out and hit the doctors but the blows don’t hit them badly, only causing them to fumble upon their steps. This time, green lights come out of your palms, representing nature. You combine this with all other natural powers, energies coming from the Earth and ultimately, the light of the sun. You bend your knees to create support in your stance, and then you form a giant orb filled with colors before you and hit the doctors with it using both your palms.

The giant orb you brought upon the horizon explodes into space as if you had triggered a small nuclear bomb. But you managed to put your focus on your target. The Dread Doctors disappear into the light, leaving no residue of their existence. Your hands are still spread out in front of you as you look at the horizon, making sure the doctors are gone. It is dark again. The only light left is coming from Stiles’ Jeep. Putting your hands down, you turn to face at Stiles who probably got knocked out from the blow. You rush over to him, almost ready to cry.

“Stiles? Stiles!” Your voice is weak again. Your fear of losing him is evident in your tears. Did I kill him? Was it my fault? You start thinking to yourself, cradling him in your arms, still calling his name. Because of your tears, your voice starts to crack. “Stiles? Wake up, baby.” Finally, his eyes open slowly, his eyebrows furrowing from the rays of the headlights.

“Babe?” He says with a grunting voice, but his tone still sweet. You gasp and hug him tightly, planting kisses on his cheeks then on his mouth; not caring about it being blood-spilled. Then you hug him again before taking a good look at him. You smile at him with deep concern, caressing his cheek. 

“Babe…” Stiles tries to get up from your lap. “If you could do all that with your hands…what’s your wand for?”


End file.
